


Misfits

by NotOCD



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOCD/pseuds/NotOCD
Summary: Short poem.





	Misfits

Misfits.

You’ll find in the group of outcast,  
The odd, the ones who won’t last,  
playing that game of pretend,  
Play the game of “just fit in”.  
They’re happy with themselves,  
And can freely enjoy exploring the bookshelves.  
They don’t care what’s in, what’s out  
Not trying to be the perfect boy scout.  
Not stressed about what they wear,  
To things that are popular they don’t give a care!  
It’s easy to see, why they act so happy.  
They’re not borish or snappy.  
They just simply be them  
Whether it’s art or sewing or their green thumb,  
They’re true and real whatever the cost.  
I can see why the popular are so crossed!


End file.
